Christmas Eve
by CharWright5
Summary: James just couldn't wait to give Logan his Christmas gift... (AU drabble, BTR doesn't exist)


_**A/N:**__ More Jagan. More Christmas stuff. I'm just having a lotta feels here lately._

_I own nothing but a deep love of this holiday and cavity inducing drabble ideas._

* * *

There were moments in life that Logan absolutely lived for.

Okay, the scientific part of his brain knew that technically he wasn't actually living _for_ anything, but he couldn't help but feel that way. Laying in bed with James, the two of them with their limbs tangled, skin to skin, the taller male slightly laying on top of the smaller, it was the closest thing to Heaven Logan could think of. Of course it could just be post-coital bliss that was making him feel that way, all the endorphins rushing around his brain after another intense-but quiet, so as to not wake his parents-round of love-making. Initiated by James, of course, as Logan wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea of having sex in his childhood bedroom with his parents right next door. But that was the taller male for you, doing things as he pleased, whining and begging and cajoling and working over the smaller until he got his way.

It was how they got together in the first place, having met at college back east. The smarter male had wanted nothing to do with dating or relationships, instead preferring to spend all his time focusing on his studies and preparing for med school, his double-major leaving him with little time for a social life. But then James came barreling into his life, footloose and fancy free, living in the moment, his only true concerns being his appearance and making sure he became a star. Once he set his hazel eyes on the genius, he pursued him with the ferocity of a hound during the hunt, constantly showing up at the library when Logan was studying-or at least trying to-waiting outside the younger male's buildings after class, "accidentally" bumping into him in the quad. It got the point where the smaller male was so annoyed with the taller's behavior that he agreed to a date solely to get the other guy off his back and to stop following him.

But his plan had backfired, James pulling out all the stops to make it the most romantic and most memorable date Logan could even think of. And the more he got to know the drama student during dinner, the more he realized that despite outward appearances and social circles saying they were too different, he was wrong. The two of them actually meshed well, a perfect balance, one that became even more noticeable as their relationship progressed. James was able to make Logan laugh, to remind him how to have fun, sometimes even going so far as to force him to do so. And Logan was able to calm James down, to deal with his overdramatic meltdowns, to get him to focus and study and work on something that wasn't related to acting or singing or becoming a star.

Not that the genius wasn't supportive of his boyfriend's dreams, because he was. He went to every audition, every open mike night, even if it meant wasting valuable study time. And while the wannabe star loved the smaller male's presence there, he actually worried about Logan missing out on doing his school work, being just as supportive of the smaller man's desire to be a doctor, giving up some auditions and karaoke nights in order to help the genius prepare for a test. They'd both made concessions and compromises, neither actually feeling like they were losing out on anything important, because it was for the other person.

So when at the end of that first semester together Logan had asked James to come home with him for Christmas break, the taller male had jumped at the opportunity-literally. They both knew what a huge step it was, being introduced to one's parents, that it symbolized how serious they both were in this relationship. And while James was excited to get to know the Mitchell family and see them for himself, rather than just hear stories, he obviously felt a little bad about not making any plans to introduce Logan to his own parents, which he quickly remedied with a promise to take Logan to his own hometown during spring break or part of the summer. The genius knew that it was a somewhat reluctant suggestion, as the taller male didn't quite get along with either of his divorced parents all that well, but just the thought that the pretty boy wanted to introduce his boyfriend to them was enough to make Logan smile.

The Mitchells had embraced James right away, as Logan had thought his parents would, even allowing the male to sleep in their son's room at night, rather than the guest room down the hall, something that had surprised the younger male. Then again, he figured that his mom and dad most likely believed that the smaller male was proper enough to not do anything inappropriate in his parent's house, a fact which they'd normally be right about. But when it came to James, sex wasn't something Logan could easily resist. The taller male knew exactly what buttons to push-or lick, suck, and nibble in this case-and when, how to work the younger's body, making him into such a writhing mess he was reduced to begging, practically demanding the elder male get inside him before he burst. And with a cocky smirk, James would give in, easily sliding into Logan's more-than-prepared hole, reminding the genius to keep quiet. The love making had been more than intense, the need to be silent making everything else more noticeable, their orgasms coming with harsh whimpers and hard grabs of each other's bodies.

And after it was all done, with James still buried inside him, Logan allowed himself to just enjoy the moment, enjoy the feel of his boyfriend's large frame covering his smaller one, enjoy the heavy breathing and the heart pounds that slowed down as they recovered, enjoy the rush of endorphins, the sore muscles, the fact that so many electrical currents had flowed through his brain, he literally died for half a second. He didn't need anything else, other than that moment of holding each other close, the hushed whispers of awe, and the overall sense of love that flowed between them. He just wanted to lay there with James forever, nothing and no one else, just the two of them.

So, of course, James bounded up and outta bed.

With a sigh, Logan propped himself up on his elbows, grabbing the sheet to lay it across his lap, covering himself up as he watched his boyfriend-who clearly had no issues walking around naked, despite the risk of either of Logan's parents walking through at any moment-head to his suitcase. "What are you doing?" he whispered, voice laced with curiosity and confusion. As smart as he liked to believe he was, he still had trouble figuring out his insane and somewhat flighty boyfriend.

"It's past midnight," was all the answer he got as James crouched down by his luggage, flipping the lid down so his clothes were covered.

The smaller male turned his head to his alarm clock, seeing the taller was right. "12:01" was displayed in glowing red letters on the black box.

But the confusion was still there, the genius having no clue why the time was so significant. "So?"

"So," the elder started, unzipping the front pocket of his suitcase before reaching it. "It's officially Christmas."

Logan could picture the smile on his boyfriend's face, having heard it in his voice so many times before. But he still hadn't a clue what the heck was going on. "James," he sighed out harshly, rubbing his face with one hand. "What-"

He didn't get a chance to finish. The taller male had retrieved whatever it was he'd been looking for, returning to the bed and sitting by the headboard next to the smaller male. Logan dropped his hand, turning his head to see a small, wrapped box in his boyfriend's grasp, the genius' lips parting in shock. Okay, he knew he shouldn't have been surprised, the elder male's declaration of it being "officially Christmas" alluding to the whole gift thing, but he hadn't expected one the exact moment it became the day of presents.

"This isn't your whole gift," James started, holding the box out towards Logan. "Just part. But I kinda didn't wanna give it to you in front of your parents."

More confusion as the smaller male sat up, scooting back against his pillows so the two males were side by side, taking hold of the present. "Why?"

The taller just shrugged, head dipping down as he rubbed the back of his neck, seeming awkward. The genius figured it out then. The pretty boy may have been overly affectionate when they were in private, a little less so when they were amongst friends he trusted and knew wouldn't ridicule him. But when it came to strangers or people he barely knew, he wasn't entirely comfortable with being open about those things. Logan figured it had to do with his boyfriend's parents, but never said anything, not wanting to make the other male feel even more uncomfortable.

So James wanting to give this gift when the two of them were alone and in private meant it was something personal, something deep, something he didn't want the entire world seeing or knowing about.

Curiosity amped up even more, Logan carefully removed the wrapping, liking to save it, revealing the box that had been covered by patterns of candy canes. He lifted the lid, discovering a chain with a dog tag necklace on it, something etched on the metal. He quickly switched on the lamp to give himself a better view, seeing what was engraved: a heart with James' initials.

"I just," the taller male started, still working the back of his neck before dropping his hand on his thigh with a loud slap. "I didn't feel like my gift was good enough so I tried to get you something else, something real important, ya know? Something that was a piece of me that you could carry around so when we're not together, you still have me with you. So. I, uh, I got you my heart."

Logan looked at his boyfriend, his vision wavering, seeing the awkwardness still etched on the taller male as he moved his finger around in circles on his own thigh. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done and he knew what a huge deal it was for James to do this, considering the nightmare that was his parents' marriage and the ensuing drama over the years during their divorce, the fighting not ever fully stopping. For the elder male to trust the smaller with such a valuable thing, to believe that he wouldn't do any damage, that the two of them won't end up like the Dueling Diamonds, it was clearly a momentous thing.

With no words to properly express what it meant to him, Logan simply raised himself up onto his knees, cupped his boyfriend's face, lifted his head, and smashed their lips together in a hard kiss that spoke volumes of what he couldn't say. It was love, passion, gratefulness, a promise to never hurt the other male, and to always feel about him the way he did at that moment.

When they parted several moments later, both of them needing air, Logan kept his hands where they were, looking deep into his boyfriend's eyes. "You've had my heart since the moment you took me to that Italian restaurant on our first date and told me about how you sing to yourself in the mirror."

That brought a laugh out of James, a smile causing wrinkles in the corner of now sparkling hazel eyes. "I love you so much, Logan."

"I love you, too," he replied, placing a sweet, quick kiss on the other male's lips. "And I'll treasure this gift forever."

"Good. 'Cause there's a no return policy on it. You're stuck with it for life."

"Not stuck," the genius felt the need to correct. "Lucky as heck to have it."

This time James was the one to kiss him, slowly laying the smaller male back. The box dropped to the side, temporarily forgotten about, as the couple gave themselves to each other once again, body, heart, and soul.


End file.
